$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {4} \\ {3} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}+{3} & {4}+{2} & {4}+{-2} \\ {3}+{-1} & {4}+{4} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {6} & {2} \\ {2} & {8} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$